Mates
by Peachie-Trishie
Summary: Werewolf AU: Hinata's birthday was only two weeks away, meaning she'll be able to find her mate. However for the young she-wolf, before she can find him, she needed to end her secret rendezvous with the future alpha of the Uchiha pack. Oneshot. Dedicated to stereoheartrukia!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would change the manga into shoujo.**

**Dedicated to stereoheartrukia! Thanks so much senpai for giving me the inspiration and the help to write this!**

~o~

**_Mates_**

Uchiha Sasuke: future alpha of the Uchiha pack, prodigal genius, one of the strongest werewolves ever, and claimer of Hyuuga Hinata's virginity. Just the thought of all his titles amused Hinata. Her mother and her ancestors are probably rolling in their graves right now. Because who would've thought the innocent, obedient Hinata would ever be subjected into being one of Sasuke's booty calls? What was even worse was that she made the mistake of falling for the heir, just like how the past girls he's been with did.

Hyuuga Hinata knew she was into deep. She even deludes herself into thinking that "sex" was "making love" with him. But, she knew that to him, "to make love" doesn't exist. It simply did not unless it was with his mate, and she just wasn't her. She wished she was, because that way she could be able to stay with him, to be able to openly say that she loves him, without feeling guilty. Guilt from loving someone who isn't her real mate.

She knew she should break away from their intimate relationship. Their secret association was simply just for sex. But, there were often times where they talked in bed after intercourse. During those moments, she sneakily wraps her arms around him, while tucking her head under his chin. Hinata plays off such acts as just being too tired. She values those moments with him the most because that's when she's just Hinata, and not a hook-up.

It's also not like Hinata was new to heartbreak, after all, her first love, Naruto rejected her simply because he found a mate that wasn't her. She was okay with that, because her and Naruto never even did things beyond talking and hugging, but with Sasuke, she did everything with him.

Hinata sighed unconsciously at the diner with her friends, while lamenting on what to do. If only she was of age and found her mate, then everything would've been easier. Sasuke would understand and they would end things cleanly, and she would be happy. But, could she really break it off with Sasuke? Even if she found a mate?

She was just too attached. Hinata Hyuuga was too deeply in love with the Uchiha Heir. Hinata hoped that things would get better in two weeks. Two more weeks, then she'll be able to find her mate.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her dark haired friend.

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her daze and finally focused on her two companions.

"You know, Sakura and I are starting to feel like you've been thinking way too much lately. What's going on?" The blonde questioned, raising a brow.

Hinata blinked, and took a deep breath before replying, "I'm just worried about mates."

"You'll be absolutely ecstatic!" Sakura beamed, "although pray to the moon goddess right now that your mate isn't like Naruto, that idiot is a lot of work." She finished with a sigh.

"It's probably only Naruto, Sakura. Anyways, making love with your mate is the best thing ever! It's literally heaven!" Ino swooned while thinking of her own mate, causing Hinata to change fifty shades of red.

"I agree with Ino-pig on that one! Don't worry about it Hina! Finding your mate is the most enchanting thing ever!" Sakura giggled, "no matter who they are!" She gritted menacingly while glaring at Ino.

Wanting to avoid any more of the mate subject, Hinata began eating her cinnamon buns a little too graciously, hoping that the two girls understood the sentiment. The two she-wolves did, and so they changed the topic to rogues. Hinata listened in and only talked if she wanted to cast an opinion.

~o~

After eating with the girls, Hinata said her goodbyes and headed off into the direction of her pack's compound. Once Hinata reached her home, she politely greeted the clan members she saw.

She walked into her room quietly and collapsed on her bed with a sigh. The pale-eyed beauty contemplated more on what to do with her situation, until she came up with a decision. She respected herself enough to break things off with him. Although she knew it will be hard, and that it will take a lot of willpower to walk away, she had to. Hinata was a Hyuuga, and despite him having all her firsts, he did not have her dignity.

In the time of making making her resolve, Hinata didn't realize two hours passed. She glanced at her clock saw that she was already ten minutes late in meeting him. She did not bother to change her clothes because she was going to make sure that their last meeting was brief and straight to the point. Hinata clenched her fists and with the thought of not crumbling in front of him, she secretly snuck out of her compound.

"Moon Goddess Kaguya, please give me strength," Hinata silently prayed.

~o~

Hinata walked in the shadows, hiding her scent, making sure she was invisible to the drunkards who walked aimlessly on the streets. On the journey to Sasuke's condo, she pondered even more.

She realized that he never did come to her...she always went to him. They never set up a time nor a schedule in when they should meet. It was always her. Everything sunk in. The she-wolf was the only one who wanted things from him, he clearly didn't care about her at all, he didn't need her. She had no place, Hinata was just..._there_. The thoughts caused her eyes to burn and her heart to constrict. She took a deep breath, not wanting to break down.

Did she want to stay like this? To feel useless? _No_.

Hinata wanted out, she wanted to find her own mate. She wanted to feel loved, wanted and needed. Was it selfish of her to desire these? _No._ She will have them, once she breaks things off with the male-were.

~o~

Hinata clenched her fists, and bit her bottom lip as she looked at the door that concealed him. She stayed rooted to her spot for a few minutes. She felt him move towards the door, and was probably wondering why she didn't just walked in. After all, it was always unlocked.

He opened the door, in all his half-naked glory. Hinata did not look at anything, but his eyes. She made she sure her eyes did not wander like they usually did.

Sasuke took a sidestep to allow her to walk in. Hinata took strong steps forward, and waited for him to close his door before she spoke, but before she could, she felt his muscular arms hug her from behind.

Maybe she could have just one last kiss before she broke things off definitively. It would be like a goodbye kiss, she thought.

The male with obsidian eyes spun her around until she faced him. Hinata reached for his face, and with his head in between her hands, she kissed him slowly, but passionately. His tongue urged for entrance, and in the cavern of her mouth, they both fought for dominance.

She ended the kiss once she felt his hands wander, trying to go underneath her sweater. Hinata leaned her forehead until it touched his. She closed her eyes and took hold of both his hands.

With a slow inhale, she opened her eyes and looked at his questioning eyes, "Sasuke, we need to talk."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga, and crossed his arms, signalling for Hinata to begin. She took two steps back away from him, and fidgeted with her fingers, showing her nerves.

"M-my birthday is in two weeks...and that's when I become of age to be able to find my mate." Now came the hard part. The young woman already felt her knees buckling, so she rushed out the rest. "We need to stop seeing each other because I'll be finding my mate, and you'll be finding yours!"

Hinata noticed Sasuke scrutinizing her. She felt small under his fixated gaze, and began to have trouble breathing from how her heart began to sunken. Her eyes also started to shed unrelenting tears.

It felt like forever before the Uchiha spoke. Sasuke regarded her with calculating eyes and simply said, "no."

Without thinking, Hinata said the first things that came to her, "I'm done with you Sasuke. I-I can't take this anymore." She felt tears running down her face, and with a choked up voice she muttered out her final words. "Y-you and me, I don't want it."

For some reason, her wolf woke up at what she said and growled. Her wolf was against her, and was trying to get out. The female-were needed to leave, fast.

She looked down, and quickly walked away from him, missing the pain that flashed across his eyes. Once she opened his door, she broke out into a sprint, causing her to not hear the last reply from the Uchiha.

"I'm _your_ mate you idiot."

~o~

Not wanting to go home, Hinata ran to one of the training grounds and shifted into her white wolf, shredding her clothes in process.

Hinata wondered why her wolf whimpered in agony, when the only one feeling pain should've been her human self.

_"Mate...!"_ Her wolf cried out in pain.

_"We'll find ours in two weeks, just be patient,"_ Hinata reasoned. However her reasoning seemed futile because even her human self ached for a mate she didn't know. So, the she wolf howled in her wolf form, expressing her sorrow and confusion as to why she hurts.

Hinata stopped her wailing once she sensed great power that seemed to be coming towards her. Hinata squinted and saw a very large black wolf that made her wolf look like a pup. The male wolf looked dangerous, with red eyes spinning wildly. Although despite the frightening form, she felt her wolf howl in glee.

_"Are you crazy?! This person looks like they're going to kill us!" _Hinata alarmingly yelled at her wolf.

_"Mate!"_ Her wolf only yipped in response.

Before Hinata could internally talk with her wolf even more, the black wolf pounced on her, until she laid flat on her back. The white wolf growled in dismay, and tried to get the black wolf off of her.

She tried to snap her teeth at him. This only served to be ineffective because the wolf seemed to only get amused. The black wolf got off of her, and she immediately took on a defensive stance, snarling at the intruder.

The red eyed wolf took a step back and shifted, revealing a naked Sasuke with his perfectly sculpted body. Around his back was a bag strapped to his backside.

"Shift now, mate." He peered at her.

_"Mate?"_ Hinata wondered to her wolf.

Hinata looked up at him, and shook her head, and turned away from his bare form. She didn't want to shift, because for some reason, the young wolf felt shy at the immodesty.

"I've already seen you naked more than once you know," he sighed. But then he took off the bag, threw it to her and turned away.

The white-eyed wolf shifted back into her human form, opened the bag and hurried on in wearing the clothes Sasuke got for her. She took peeks to make sure he didn't sneak a glance. Once dressed, she murmured out a quick, "finished."

She quickly gave the bag back to Sasuke, and looked down blushing, not wanting to look at his family jewels. Sasuke hurriedly pulled on the shorts that were in the bag, and monotonously said, "you can look at me now. I'm not naked anymore."

Hinata looked up, and directly asked her question."Y-you said mate...why?"

Sasuke took a step towards her with determination across his features. "Because _you_ are _my_ mate." He flicked her forehead.

Hinata, bewildered tried putting the puzzle pieces together. She tried to make sense as why her wolf protested at breaking up with Sasuke, and why her wolf called the Uchiha's wolf "mate." Her eyes widened and she gasped at the realization. She accidentally rejected her mate.

"You're right. You rejected me." He looked accusingly with a glare. However, his face looked restless and tired.

She didn't know what else to do, but embrace him, her mate. She felt him reciprocate by latching on to her. Hinata felt herself being lifted off the ground as he tightened his hold on her. She knew what happens with mates that get rejected. They either died or went insane.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She genuinely apologized.

"Hn." He said as he inhaled her scent.

The biggest question ever though was why Sasuke never told her they were mates. It would've saved a lot of trouble. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while before he loosened his hold only to look at her, "I'll tell you once we get back. Come home with me."

Hinata nodded and pecked his lips. Sasuke then stripped off his shorts, and shifted back into his great wolf.

"On your back?" She questioned, only to receive a nod from the massive wolf. Hinata gathered all Sasuke's things, then promptly got on back. Once he knew she was stable, he ran. Everything passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, she was in front of his condominium complex.

Hinata got off his back and gave him his shorts. Because no one was around, Sasuke simply shifted and changed in front of her.

~o~

It was already three in the morning, Hinata usually left at five, from Sasuke's. That was in two hours, and she didn't want to leave him like how she usually did.

Hinata sighed while waiting for Sasuke on his bed, and reflected on what happened all throughout the day, or rather yesterday. She was happy to know that she was his mate, but at the same time felt troubled because Sasuke didn't tell her. The young woman just felt lethargic, from all the events that happened. She wanted sleep, but couldn't, not until a certain person with duck-butt hair told her what she needed to know.

When Sasuke arrived in his room, he walked towards his mate and laid down beside her. He scooped her up until he was basically cuddling with her. The rejection that she caused was still fresh, and he still needed the assurance that she _wouldn't_ leave.

Hinata tucked her head under his chin, and got comfortable. "Sasuke can you please tell me now? I-I need to know." She quietly requested.

It took a few seconds before he answered, and she was okay with that. He was more of a man with actions after all. "I didn't want just your _wolf_ to be the only one in love with _me_."

Hinata didn't know how to reply, so she used actions to get her point across. She got up, and kissed him. The kiss was chaste, but yet it was the best one they've shared.

She broke off the kiss before any tongue got involved, and looked him in the eyes and smiled while saying, "Sasuke, I love you."

The three words seemed to undo the future alpha, considering how he proceeded to undress his mate. Hinata giggled at how he hastened to get her off her clothes.

Before Sasuke had the chance to take off her underwear, she grabbed his hands to pause his ministrations. Hinata gazed at him with adoration, and without a stammering she said the other three words he wanted to hear ever since he found his luna.

"_Mark me, mate_."

~o~

Alpha- pack leader

Luna- the alpha's mate

Marking- so mates mark each other, so that other werewolves know they're taken. It's basically a territorial thing.

I hope it wasn't that bad! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors! Also reviews are welcome!


End file.
